AkaKuro: One of Repetition
by XRinnumeneX
Summary: Pain. Hurt. Love. Lust. Kuroko was Akashi's pawn. Akashi was Kuroko's lover. Both made a drastic mistake. One crumbled, the other broke. One shot. Smut. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

|| One of Repetition by Hatsune Miku / Kagamine Rin ||

~Pairings : Akashi x Kuroko Kuroko x Murasakibara ~ slight Kise x Kuroko

~Category: Romance, Angst, Hurt & Comfort ~

**A/N: Idea not mine. Sort of mine. Fanfic based off of AkaKuro: One of Repetition. Please check it out on youtube. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the words in this fanfic. Credit goes to the video and e makers of KnB**

* * *

It would be pointless to say that Kuroko didn't know Akashi's ulterior motives. The bluenette was smarter than he looked, but truly naive. Despite knowing of the truth, he chose the red head who simply threw him away as soon as he wasn't needed anymore. But it wasn't so easy to just throw away the memories. It wasn't easy to throw away the feelings Kuroko thought the red head had for him.

The rest of the team, too, knew. They knew that one day, the weak bluenette would be disposed of. However, they kept everything to themselves. Afterall, if even a mutter came out of their mouths, their throats would be slashed through with the red head's favorite weapon- scissors. Despite that, there was one member who felt the need to inform Kuroko of the team captain's terrible scheme. But when it was said, it was meaningless.

Kuroko knew the feeling of being thrown away already. Since his parents already had a successor to their company, they tossed the bluenette aside, completely forgetting about his existence. Throughout most of his life, he was lonely. He never felt positive feelings and emotions like love and happiness. He was always drowned in sorrow. But there he was, watching the first string play basketball to their heart's content, envying their ability, their strength. Usually, after Teikou's basketball club ended, Kuroko would go inside the gym and play by himself. But no matter what he did, he couldn't shoot. He was too (He was born premature). Whenever he was irritated at himself for being to weak to even get a simple ball in a basket, he'd consider giving up and sit on the bench, thinking to himself. Most days went on like this. Except for that one day.

An open hand was given to Kuroko, which he gladly took. It was strange, barely anyone knew Kuroko had existed and no one bothered to interact with the teen even if they were aware of him. However, this one boy was willing to help out Kuroko. He was willing to stay by his side. Kuroko couldn't have been happier.

After helping out Kuroko and teaching him the technique of passing, Akashi and the bluenette began dating. Kuroko didn't expect to harbor feelings for the male; Sure, Kuroko was plenty grateful towards the red head. However, he didn't expect to fall in love. Ever.

The two would spend class breaks talking with one another. From time to time, during lunch breaks, they'd go up on the rooftop and Akashi would do nothing but spoil the bluenette. Kuroko couldn't be happier. Akashi would hold his hand, smiling cheerfully. Akashi would hold Kuroko in a tight embrace, telling the latter how much he loved him and how much he treasured him. He'd finish it off with a kiss; Kuroko was satisfied.

"I need you, Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya is very useful to me."

"I love you, Tetsuya."

* * *

As time passed on, all of the members of Teikou grew as basketball players, while Kuroko remained the same. The players played for themselves, not relying on even a single team mate unless it was terribly necessary. Soon, no passes were made to Kuroko. He was no longer useful.

During the time that the Generation of Miracles began to drift apart, Kuroko began to see the distance between him and his "lover". He began to realize that he didn't know much about Akashi and that the red head chose to be distant from him. However, Kuroko chose to hope.

Akashi had a secret meeting with Murasakibara, venting out his plans for the Generation of Miracles. Hearing the plan, the purple-headed teen couldn't help but pity Kuroko. He couldn't help but want to be there for the bluenette.

"Kuroko is no longer needed," Akashi mumbled, staring at the window. He watched the lonely bluenette sit by the rose bushes, all by himself.

"Aka-chin.. Does that mean..?" Murasakibara asked, gripping onto his uniform.

"You've seen him. He hasn't advanced one bit. He's unnecessary now."

"So you're just going to.. Throw away Kuro-chin."

"Yes." The red head paused, placing a hand above the glass.

"But what about your-"

"He was a mere tool. I had to do what I had to do in order to manipulate him. He's nothing more than a marionette, a defective one now. There was never anything between him and I. It was for the purpose of victory, that is all."

"I see.." The purple-headed teen stared down at his bag of chips and for once, didn't have the apetite to eat them. He placed them on an empty desk and exitted the room, feeling uneasy.

* * *

Kuroko still had the scars. Kuroko still wore the bandages that hid his wounds caused by Akashi. It was just a practice game, nothing harmless. However, Akashi felt himself more irritated with the bluenette than usual. Kuroko wanted to be stronger. Kuroko still held onto his memories and refused to think that Akashi didn't care for him. During the practice, Kuroko attempted to shoot. Of course, he failed, causing his "lover" to rage quietly. The rest of the team new Kuroko was in trouble, but they kept quiet.

Once everyone else was out of the gym, only Kuroko and Akashi remained in the locker room. Kuroko knew that it was his punishment and he was ready for the worst. But he still cared.

"Don't do unnecessary things," the red-head hissed, a blade forcefully pressed against the bluenette's neck. Kuroko didn't respond; he only stared at the male with his usual, expressionless face. Even more irritated by the latter's reaction, Akashi let the blade cut across Kuroko's throat. Feeling unsatisfied, he made an incision on the boy's cheek as well.

"You're not needed anymore Tetsuya."

"You're useless."

"Don't come to practice anymore, you're just a hinderance."

With that, Kuroko's world fell apart. It wasn't like it wasn't falling apart before, but, he did harbor special feelings for the red-head. Akashi _was _his hope. His everything.

* * *

Muraskibara pinned Kuroko against the wall, his face painted with worry, regret, and uneasiness. He stared directly at the tiny teen's wounds, cursing under his breath. This could have been prevented. He could have done something sooner.

"Murasakibara-kun..?" Kuroko asked, staring at the tall male with the same monotone voice he used.

"Kuro-chin... Aka-chin only used you as a toy."

"I know.."

"He said all those sweet things and made you think he loved you so he could manipulate you better."

"..I.. Know.."

"And now, he's throwing you away.. But even so.." Murasakibara pulled the latter in a tight embrace, burrowing his face in Kuroko's shoulder. The bluenette was shocked, but found himself holding the taller male. "Even so.. You still can't.. You still won't look at me," Murasakibara mumbled painfully. Kuroko only embraced the taller male tighter, unable to grasp the right words for the certain situation. However, without the two knowing, the red head peeked at the two, only finding himself shocked at the sight and suddenly storming away.

"...I know that Akashi-kun used me as a pawn.. But even so.. I don't think that everything was lie.." He released his embrace from Murasakibara, leaving the purple-headed teen alone, cursing to himself.

_Knowing that Kuro-chin may break one day.. It's a very scary thought. Kuro-chin is truly naive._

Irritation. It flooded Akashi's veins as the image of Murasakibara and Kuroko embracing invaded his brain. He grasped his chest and felt an aching pain deep within his chest. He gritted his teeth as he remembered and the more he remembered, the sharper the pain felt.

_He didn't mean anything to me. Just a simple doll I played with- _**WRONG. **

_He was just a lonely, naive teen who let his guard down. He was merely a tool for my success- _**WRONG. **

_He had no meaning to me whatsoever. And yet, this pain I'm feeling... What is it? It's honestly too much to bear. He was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was worthless. Useless. A hinderance. Nothing. He meant nothing. Worthless. Worthless. _**Wrong. Wrong. Wrong..! **

_In reality I.. Do I maybe love him..? Why does it feel like I lost something so important...? Honestly.. Do I maybe.. I really do treasure.. _**Wrong WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG**

"Akashi-kun?" A pair of large sky blue eyes looked up at him as his thoughts continued to wander. The pain in the red-head's chest only worsened, leading the teen to be furious. "Are you alri-"

"**JUST DISAPPEAR!**" Scissors cut through Kuroko's skin as if it were paper. He clenched the bluenette's throat in his hands until the latter fell unconscious. Though he should have been satisfied, looking at the bloodied, unconscious boy under him made the pain in his chest clench even tighter and became even more painful. Tears streamed down his crimson red eyes as he stared at the broken bluenette. "Help me.." He mumbled before collapsing on top of the tiny teen.

"Kuro-chin..!" A loud shout echoed through the hallway.

"AKASHI!" Another voice screamed as loud footsteps were heard.

"Kurokocchi! Kuroko-" Kise stopped in shock. He looked down at the collapsed teens, unable to grasp the situation. Kuroko all bloodied. A fainted Akashi..

"Oi, what are you just-" Aomine, too, paused in shock.

"Did you find Kuro-" Murasakibara looked down, his purple eyes widening at the sight. "Aka-chin... Kuro-chin.."

"Hurry, call an ambulence!" Aomine shouted, picking up the two unconscious teens.

"I'm on it!" Kise replied.

* * *

Kuroko sat on top of the rooftop of Seirin's school, not caring about the stupid rules. He traced his fingers along the scars of his body, reminiscing all the good and bad memories of Akashi. He gritted his teeth as he thought about it.

ooooooOooooooo

Akashi looked up at the sky, lying down on the rooftop of Rakuzan. He let out an exhausted sigh, thinking of Kuroko. Although it's been over a year, the tightness he felt in his heart never ceased. Kuroko never left his mind.

ooooooOooooooo

Since the Winter Cup competition was near, Akashi had proposed for the Generation of Miracles and the sixth phantom to meet for a discussion. Although Kuroko resigned for the club, he knew he was invited because Seirin piqued the red head's interest. However, he did not want to go. He didn't want to see the face that made him so broken and pained. Unfortunately for him, Murasakibara convinced the latter to come along, vowing to protect the tiny teen.

It was unusual for Kuroko to spend a lot of his free time with the giant, given the fact that they used to argue about basketball all the time. However, since the many incidents and the sort-of confession, the two got along well. The giant was kind, caring, and a bit of a giant baby. However, he was good company and the two were compatible. Sometimes, Kuroko would wonder why he couldn't fall in love with the purple-headed teen. But as always, he brushed the thought away.

So there the two were, walking towards Teikou Middle School side by side, snacking on some barbeque flavored chips. They were silent, both thinking about the many possibilities that would occur when they meet with their old teammates.

As they reached closer to the gate, a loud and familiar, obnoxious voice was heard. "KUROKOCCHI~!" Kise found himself embracing the latter tightly, excited.

Kuroko responded by shoving an empty bag of chips in Kise's face, causing the blonde to mentally sob. "Don't do unnecessary things, Kise-kun."

"B-b-b-but..."

"Kuro-chin, let's go," Murasaki mumbled, shoving more chips in his mouth. Kuroko nodded and dragged Kise behind him.

"Akashicchi said to meet up on the roof top," Kise informed, holding Kuroko's hand. Usually, the latter would object to this display, but he was far too nervous. He needed the reassuring hand that held his.

When the three opened the door to the rooftop, they found Aomine and Midorima sitting on the floor as a familiar red head stood above them. As they made their way closer, Akashi's eye twitched (no one noticed). Kuroko bowed politely as a greeting, then sat beside the giant Murasakibara. However, he pulled Kuroko onto his lap, showing how protective he was of Kuroko. The teens all looked at the two in surprise, certainly shocked at Kuroko's own actions. Kuroko just leaned back on the teen and continued to munch on chips.

"No fair," Kise mumbled, jealous.

"Anyways," Akashi said, gazing over at the teens. "I thought it would be a wonderful idea for us to meet up before the Winter Cup starts. It will certainly be an interesting competition, since all of us will participate in seperate teams, don't you all agree?"

Kuroko and Murasakibara nodded in silence.

"Yep~! Don't expect to think our team's gonna be easy~!" Kise exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Cheh. The only one who can beat me is me," Aomine mumbled.

"I ran out of chips" Murasakibara stated unconsciously, holding the chips over his head and looking inside.

"Murasakibara-kun.. You're getting crumbs all over me.." Kuroko mumbled, pushing away the bag of chips. The purple headed teen set Kuroko down tightly next to Kise as he stood up.

"I'm going to get more snacks."

"Alright," Kuroko replied, leaning on Kise's shoulder, making the blonde blush.

"I'd tell you to come, but.."

"It's alright. Please be careful."

"Aka-chin, I'm going to the convience store."

"I heard," Akashi replied, eyeing the bluenette. Once Murasakibara left, sharp glares pierced through Kise's body. Even Kuroko felt them. "As I was saying, this will certainly be interesting. Especially battling with Seirin."

Kuroko nodded, silently, feeling the unnecessary attention from the former captain burn his skin. "We... Don't plan on losing."

"Is that so? Well, you're welcome to try."

Kuroko just nodded again, sweat dripping from his forehead. The other three just silently stared at the two awkwardly. The silence was deep and terrifying, until Kuroko's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello? Kagami-kun? What is it?" The three all took notice of the fact Kuroko had a cell phone, realizing that they never knew and that they didn't have his number. "Extra practice...? Well.. I'm a bit busy at the moment. Hm? Well, you should have informed me about it sooner. Just tell Riko-san that I won't be making it... Don't threaten me like that, you know my retaliations scare you most." Kuroko softly laughed, causing the former team captain to rage inside. "Yes. Yes. I'll make sure to mark them on my calendar. Huh? Nigou? He's in my room. Of course I'm taking him to practice, he's our mascot. I think I have an idea to get back at you, Kagami-kun." And with that, Kuroko finally hung up. "Sorry for interrupting..."

Akashi looked down at the boy, trying to reply as calmly as he could. "It's fi-"

Another ring was heard. "Hello? Murasakibara-kun?"

"What kinda chips do you want, Kuro-chin?" The giant asked through the phone.

"Um.. Anything's fine."

"Want a vanilla milkshake, too?"

"That sounds nice but can you carry all of that by yourself?"

"Come pick me up?"

Kuroko sighed, smiling. "Alright. I'll inform everyone." He hung up again. "Sorry, it seems Atsushi has bought too much. I'll be going to pick him up."

"Why don't we all go together?" Akashi asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! And there's a festival nearby, I think we should go," Kise informed, standing up.

"Sure, got no other plans," Aomine stated.

"I don't mind," Midorima said.

"Yay~!" Kise grasped Kuroko's hand and began walking out of the school.

Kuroko could feel it. He could feel Akashi's heterochromatic eyes piercing his back. He knew that the red head was intently staring at him, which made him even more terrified.

But how did it turn out like this? He never agreed to be alone with the red head. The other members claimed that they would all win Kuroko something so they all split up. And Kuroko found himself sitting on the bench, right next to the terrifying captain.

"Do you still have it?" Akashi asked, eyeing the bluenette's body.

"Have.. What..?" Kuroko asked.

"The scars."

"Oh.. Um.. Yes.."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"It's.. Nothing.."

The red head pulled Kuroko close into his arms, unable to control himself. Kuroko could only gasp in surprise. "Why do you let Atsushi and Ryouta hold you as if it was nothing...?"

"... I just feel safer with them, I suppose.."

"And you feel danger with me, correct?" The bluenette only nodded. "Don't be.." Akashi kissed the latter's head, unable to control his actions. "Tetsuya.."

Kuroko hesitated to answer, but did. "Yes..?"

"Please don't let anyone touch you.. Other than myself.."

"Why?"

Before Akashi could answer, the rest of the former teammates ran towards the two, carrying stuffed animals and other prizes.

"KUROKOCCHI~! I won you lots of stuff~!"

"Kuro-chin~! I got us caramel apples and dango~!"

"I have a fish."

"Oi, Tetsu. I got you this mask."

"Never mind. Forget I said anything," Akashi said, creating distance between him and the bluenette.

"Kuro-chin, are you alright?" Murasakibara asked, looking down at the speechless teen.

"Y-yes, I'm alright," he replied, looking down at his fingers. _The places Akashi-kun touched still burns.. I wonder what he meant.. _

"So, it looks like we all got stuff for Tetsu," Aomine said, rubbing his head. "How 'bout we drop this stuff off at your place since it's already late?"

"I'd appreciate it. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Kay~! Let's go to Kurokocchi's apartment~!"

At the apartment, Kuroko made everyone tea before they left. They also exchanged emails (numbers) and gave their last goodbyes before the winter cup. Kuroko's apartment was filled with stuffed toys, a fish bowl, and snacks that Murasakibara bought for him. However, Kuroko could only think of the captain. How Akashi touched him, what Akashi had said to him. During that time, he didn't know what to think. Afterall, Akashi was very much the reason why Kuroko broke. But he still made Kuroko's heart feel heavy. He made the bluenette's cheeks red and made him feel warmth again.

* * *

The winter cup was finally over and Seirin, in fact, had won. The road wasn't at all easy, but it all had paid off in the end- for the rest of Seirin's team. Kuroko could only focus the dead look in Akashi's eyes after Seirin won by just one point. That was a devastating loss for Rakuzan. Kuroko felt nervous since the red head had never lost before. He didn't know what was coming at all.

Murasakibara stopped snacking on his chips when he saw a figure on the rooftop of Teikou Middle School. He was on his way to Kuro-chin's apartment, but decided to take the route that led to the middle school. Murasakibara's eyes widened at the familiar figure. Even from such a distance, he knew it was Akashi.

**To: Kuro-chin**

**From: Atsushi **

**Subject: HURRY! **

**KURO-CHIN. HURRY! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO TEIKOU RIGHT NOW. NO QUESTIONS. DON'T EVEN REPLY. HURRY! GOOOOO! **

Murasakibara flipped his phone shut and walked back in the direction of the station, feeling that his job was done. Despite the pain in Murasakibara's chest, he knew what he had done was right. As long as Kuroko was happy, he was fine with whatever the outcome may be.

After recieving Murasakibara's text, Kuroko sprinted towards Teikou, forgetting to lock his door. Thank god there was an overly protective and courageous dog inside! Kuroko didn't know why he was being called out to Teikou or why he even bothered, but he felt that it was an emergency.

After finally arriving in front of Teikou's gate, Kuroko dropped on his knees, panting. He looked around, trying to find Murasakibara until his eyes met a figure on the rooftop. Quickly realizing who it was, Kuroko dashed inside, hoping to be on time.

"AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko exclaimed rushing into the rooftop.

"Tetsuya.." The red head replied, not even turning his head to look at the bluenette.

"Akashi-kun.. What are you..?"

"Tetsuya, I've always been the same person."

"Eh..?"

"Even as a child, I did everything I could to win. And eventually, I never lost. The feeling of winning makes me feel superior. It makes me feel important. Although it makes me arrogant, I always knew that I was absolute. Despite that, there was a certain pawn I used in this school that made me feel cold. He made me feel so utterly disturbed. I felt too arrogant, too much of a kid. I didn't feel mature at all. However, to win, I used this boy. I pretended to give him my heart. I gave him my smile and my kiss. But in the end, I had no real motives towards him. He was just a doll of my amusement."

"..."

"Or so I thought."

"What do you mean.?"

"The words I used to speak with him were all fake. I didn't know when, but they started to become real. I was unconscious of it and only made it out as guilt. Until I cut your body. Until I gave you permanent scars. After that, I knew I was in love with you.."

"Akashi-kun.."

"But everything I've done for Tetsuya has been a sin. I used him as a tool, I constantly gave him cuts on his perfect, smooth skin. And I've been trying to find the right way to punish myself until I realized.." Akashi finally turned around to face Kuroko, tears streaming from his eyes. He gave a faint smile. "Injuring the one you love most is one of the sins that can't be forgiven. So the only punishment is my being gone.."

Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi began to fall backwards. With all his strength, he dashed to Akashi and quickly grabbed a hold of the red head, holding him in his arms. "DON'T BE DELUSIONAL!" Akashi's eyes widened as the bluenette placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I forgive Akashi-kun for everything..! Afterall, I was the one who had my hopes up.. I thought 'Finally, I'm needed by somebody.' I didn't care about who that somebody was, as long as I was needed. But gradually, I fell for Akashi's warmth. I wanted to be by your side forever! So please.. Don't ever do that again..!"

"Tetsuya.."

"I love Akashi-kun- no.. I love Seijurou-kun with all my heart!"

* * *

"Tetsuya.." The tears began to pour out of Akashi as he held the bluenette tightly in his arms. For once, he felt like he won the whole world. His heart ached in happiness. "Tetsuya.. I love you.."

"Me too, Seijurou-kun.. Me too."

"S-Sei.." Kuroko gasped as the latter nipped at his neck teasingly.

"I want every part of you Tetsuya. Tell me you're mine," Akashi whispered seductively before gliding his wet tongue against Kuroko's soft, pale neck.

"Please do not force me to say such kinky th-things.. Nnn.." Kuroko felt cold hands slide up his shirt, feeling at every inch of his abdomen and chest. Pairs of slim fingers pinched down at his hard, pink nubs, earning a soft mewl from the bluenette.

"Mnn.. Tetsuya please. Please, please, please.." Akashi begging wasn't something anyone has heard of or even thought of. The born leader was just never pictured begging. But there he was, his hands and mouth all over Kuroko, begging for permission.

"S-Sei.. Ahh! P-please don't t-touch m-me.. Nnn ahh!" Kuroko clenched the bed sheets tightly between his fingers, moaning as Akashi's own clothed member brushed against his. His cock twitched under the fabric, though he hoped it wouldn't be noticed by his now lover.

Unfortunately for Kuroko, it did not go unnoticed. The red head slid his right arm down the bluenette's lower abdomen, his fingers grazing about, above the clothed member. Kuroko groaned out and moved his hips upwards, creating contact with the teasing hand. Akashi grinned and unzipped the tinier male's jeans, ever so slowly. Kuroko whined, hinting for the male to go faster. "Sei.."

"Please.." Akashi pleaded once more before practically ripping all of the bluenette's lower garments off the male's body. He studied the half-hard cock in front of his eyes, poking it about teasingly. "Please say it. Please." Akashi hurriedly dove in and began sucking on the male's twitching cock, taking everything in his mouth. Kuroko groaned, enjoying the flooding semsation being set throughout his body. Hands explored every inch of his body and Kuroko willingly gave himself to the teen he lived the most.

"More.. Unn.."

Akashi gladly obeyed the smaller male's orders, quickening his pace, nibbling, licking, sucking, pumping. Kuroko felt as if he was being swallowed by a cloud. His mind was blurry. Lust was taking over his mind.

"Nn.. I want Sei inside of me.."

"Please," Akashi gasped out, trying to catch his breath as he poked the bluenette's entrance. "Say it. Say it for me, Tetsuya."

"Nn.. I'm only Sei-kun's! So please.. Hurry!"

Akashi smiled and rammed the first finger inside the hole, the walls eating away at his finger. Kuroko gasped loudly, unused to the weird sensation. Akashi poked his finger about, hoping to stretch the walls out just a bit so there would be room for just another finger. After Kuroko begged for more, Akashi gently shoved in his pointer finger, stretching the walls out. He began to scissor Kuroko's insides, earning moans and requests for more. Soon, the third finger was in and he was thrusting the three in and out, slowly and rapidly. He didn't lose control until the bluenette's prostate was hit, Kuroko screamed out Akashi's name loudly. The lust-driven, emotional voice caused the red-head to lose control. Akashi wanted to make the boy his, officially.

It all happened in a rush, but Akashi was on top, thrusting inside Kuroko as the blunette writhed in pleasure. Every thrust sent a shock wave of pleasure, every ragged breath gave the two a sense of accomplishment and faith. Akashi repeatedly rammed into the male's prostate, purposely missing the sweet spot once or twice to tease the bluenette. The pleasure was so intense that bith males wanted more. They craved it. They thought it would last for such a longer period.

"I love Sei so much," Kuroko gasped out as he weakly smiled at the red head on top of him.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi breathed out before unexpectedly cumming inside the phantom's inside, causing the latter to react just the same. "I love you."

**A/N: Smut. One-Shot. One of Repetition AkaKuro version. **


	2. Additional Short Chappie

**Since I felt bad about writing this and making Murasakibara alone, I will be writing a MuraKuro fic.. As of now, I'm having trouble with my other fanfic, Another Chance With Black and...AHHH I'm so frustrated! i haven't been satisfied with anything I write.. **

* * *

"Seijuurou-kun, please stop," Kuroko asked nicely, trying to pry himself out of the red-head's tight hold.

"Ahh, but if I let go.."

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko _whined. _

"You have been getting very close with Atsushi. I don't like it," Akashi admitted.

"Please do not play the jealousy card on me when you spend so much time with Mibuchi/ Mibuichi-kun."

"Ah, so Tetsuya has been jealous?"

"Do not start this now, or I might start referring to you as Akashi-kun once more."

"Is that a threat?" Akashi questioned, half amused, half surprised.

"I do not find it a big deal, but I guess it is a threat."

"A big deal? Tetsuya, of course it is a big deal. I am the only one you call by the first name. That is very important to me and I wouldn't want you to change it now. We've just begun our relationship."

"But it is just a name. It's a surprise you are making such a big deal out of this."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Of course not, Akashi- I mean Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi's eyes brimmed with fake tears. "I knew it. You're already drifting away from me!" the red head let go of the bluenette, glomping his large blue pillow,fake sobbing. Kuroko tilts his head and sighs, brushing his fringe back.

"Seijuurou-kun is such a cry baby," Kuroko teased with a playful smirk as he poked the red head's shoulder.

"Mmmmmmfff!"

"Yes, I did call you just that."

"MMMMMF!"

"If it is by your hands, then I am alright with dying."

"TE-TSU-YA!~" Akashi squeaked, embracing the male even tighter.

"Ah.. must we do this everyday?" Kuroko asks himself as the slightly taller male pecks his cheeks repeatedly.


End file.
